Thoughts of a Dying Miko
by Houseki
Summary: Kagome lies dying in the woods, waiting for Inuyasha. I suck at summaries. Plz r&r. first fanfic so no flames plz.
1. The Death of a Miko

Hi. I'm Houseki. This is my first fanfic so no flames please. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Disclaimer:  
  
Lawyers: Say it. Me: No! Lawyers: Say it! Me: Fine. Inuyasha is mine all mine! You can't have him! MWAHAHAHAHA! Lawyers: We'll take all your Inuyasha stuff if you don't. Me: Alright you win. *sniffle* Inuyasha does not belong to me. Lawyers: Now, was that so hard? Me: YES!! *pulls out a grenade launcher and blows lawyers to bits* BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
The Thoughts of a Dying Miko  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!"  
  
She heard him calling, and tried to answer. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. She knew she didn't have much time left, and she badly wanted to see him again. Just one more time. Then she could die. But not yet.  
  
"Kagome! Where are you!?"  
  
This call was closer. He would find her soon. She wished he would hurry so she could die. The pain was intensifying as each second passed. It was getting harder and harder for her to draw breath.  
  
"Kagome! Please answer me!"  
  
He was nearly there, and she was glad. She urged her tired and broken body to last just a few more minutes so she could lay eyes upon his gorgeous face once more.  
  
"Kagome! There you are! We've been so worr-. What happened?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. You're gonna.have to find yourself.another jewel detector," she whispered as she managed a weak smile. She was ready for death to claim her now.  
  
"Kagome, I don't care about that stupid jewel anymore. I care about getting you back to the village so Kaede can help you. Lets go!"  
  
"No. You and I both know that.I won't make it halfway."  
  
"Kagome.. Please don't leave me."  
  
She looked up at the boy sitting over her and saw a solitary tear glide down his cheek. She felt her own eyes watering as she stared up at him, and suddenly, she wasn't ready to die anymore.  
  
"Kagome.I-I.I love you. Don't go."  
  
She was startled by his sudden confession. "Inuyasha, I-ugh!" She was gripped by a sudden wave of pain that stole from her the last remaining shreds of life held together within her battered body. With her last breath she whispered her secret, "I love you too, Inuyasha." She shuddered, and died in her love's arms.  
  
"Kagome!" He held her bloody body to his chest and cried silently 'til he could cry no longer. 


	2. The Final Battle

I was originally just supposed to be a really short tragedy so don't blame me if this chapter sucks. Here's a bonus chapie for ya Kitsune hanyou. Oh and 'Songs of the Kikyo Haters' is being changed to 'Fun Stuff for Kikyo Haters'. Check out the second chapter of 'Songs of the Kikyo Haters' for more info. I'm gonna have a Kikyo torture thing so go sign up on 'Songs of the Kikyo Haters'! ________________________________________ Me: I don't own Inuyasha Evil people: Thank you. Me: But I will someday! *pulls out a flame-thrower and burns them to a crisp* MWAHAHAHAHA!! ________________________________________________  
  
The boy fell asleep, crying with his love in his arms. He awoke the next morning with friends gathered round the lover's blood soaked bodies.  
  
"What happened to Lady Kagome, Inuyasha!"  
  
He looked up to see the face of the young monk worriedly staring back at him. He felt his eyes begin to water again and quickly turned away to hide his tears.  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaa! Kagome!" The young kitsune cuddled up to his friend's bloody face and began sobbing into her tangled locks. "Inuyasha, *sniffle* Kagome smells funny."  
  
The mourning hanyou turned to face the child and saw the serious look in his eyes. He knew the fox wouldn't joke about their dead friend. He leaned close to his love and breathed in her scent. 'Not again. It can't be.him.'  
  
"Inuyasha, what's the matter?"  
  
His gaze fell upon the young demon slayer and he whispered coldly, "Naraku."  
  
A chilling mist surrounded the four friends. "Kukukukukuku. So you finally realized it was I who killed the miko? Took you long enough, you weak hanyou. Kukukukukuku."  
  
"Naraku!" The boy was filled with rage and lunged at the voice without drawing his weapon.  
  
"Tsk tsk. Just like a hanyou. You can never defeat me if that was your best shot."  
  
He lunged again and again but never even got closer to the voice. His friends soon joined, eager for their chance at revenge.  
  
"Yawn. You are beginning to bore me." Without warning, the young slayer flew though the air and was slammed against a nearby tree.  
  
"Sango!" The monk turned to aid his friend but he to was thrown aside by this invisible force.  
  
"You coward!" The hanyou's anger quickly escalated to a point it had never reached before. "Show yourself!"  
  
"If that will make you draw your sword, very well." A shadow appeared in the mist witch soon took on the form of the evil hanyou they had been battling for so long. The boy drew his blade and lunged once more. His opponent easily dodged this attack and as he did, he stabbed our hero in the back with his shape-shifting arm.  
  
"Ugh.." The hero tried to get up but was slammed back down by an invisible force that held him firmly in place.  
  
"Any last words before you-ahhhh!" The wounded boy turned and saw the lecherous monk, using the last of his strength to suck his foe into the void in his right hand. He did not care that he was sucking up the poison insects as well. He knew he was going to die either way.  
  
"Foolish mortal!" The creature threw him back to the ground beside the last slayer and the wounded hanyou saw that their chests no longer gently rose or fell. With his last bit of strength he thrust his sword into the heart of his enemy. "How.can this be? I am.the most powerful.. Ugh." The fight was over. And all were safe again. But the warriors paid the price. _______________________________________________  
  
There do you like? If you're wonderin 'how come Inu died' its cuz Naraku is made up of poison stuff so when he stabbed Inu, Inu got poisoned. Sorry if it was crappy. I didn't plan on making another chapter and I suck worse at fight scenes than I do at summaries. Sorry again if you don't like it. Tell me what I can do to make the fights better cuz I'm writing lots of other stories and I want to make them better. I appreciate it! 


End file.
